


Christmas With The Pups

by midnightrockerchick



Series: Derek and Stiles Happy Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrockerchick/pseuds/midnightrockerchick
Summary: Derek and Stiles spend Christmas with their pups and family.





	Christmas With The Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> LMK what you think.

“Is this one for me?”

“Can I go first?”

“Mama!”

“Daddy open gift now!”

Derek exhales as he walks down the stairs, holding Eva in his arms.  Turning the corner he enters his large living room, their Christmas tree sitting across from the couch and the fire, next to their TV.  Ornaments decorate the tree, most made by his kids.  Tessa and Christof bounce around the bottom of it, having woken up full of excitement ten minutes ago, waking Derek, Stiles, and Eva up, Eva not happy about it.  Stiles is sitting on the couch, laughing at his children, rubbing his belly.  They are all still in their pajamas, his shirt pulled up because of his seven month pregnant belly.

“Pups,” Stiles says in his stern, but loving voice.  “Sit down here, in front of the couch, and we’ll open presents one by one.”

Christof and Tessa obediently rush over to the couch and plop down at Stiles feet.  As they run, Derek can’t believe how old Tessa and Christof are becoming.  Tessa turns three the beginning of January and Christof five in the middle of February.  His eldest pup is going to be going to kindergarten next year, Derek is stunned.  By that time there would also be another pup running around, meaning the house would not be empty.  That still doesn’t make Derek feel much better, Christof is growing too fast.

Eva’s shrill cries break Derek out of his trance as his baby begins to kick and thrash again.  Eva is not happy about being woken up this early, after being up twice in the middle of the night.  “Shhh princess,” Derek whispers, bouncing Eva up and down.  “It’s Christmas, you can’t be upset on Christmas.”

“Here,” Stiles says extending his arms.  “Give the little Grinch here, you hand Tessa and Christof their first presents.”  Derek moves to hand Eva over as she screams, but hesitates.  “Are you sure you can do it?  I don’t want her kicking your stomach.”

Stiles laughs and flexes his out stretched arms, “I can handle my own pups.”  Derek listens and hands Eva over, Eva throwing her head into Stiles’ neck, breathing in his scent.  Derek smiles at the sight, watching as Stiles rubs Eva’s back, calming her almost instantly.

“Why would I underestimate you?” Derek laughs as he moves to the Christmas tree.  “You and your omega instincts, always know what to do.”

“Yep, I’m super mom,” Stiles agrees, as he plants a big kiss to Eva’s forehead.

Derek nods, silently agreeing, picking up two presents.  Derek had put these under the tree the night before, eating the cookies they put out, and filling the stockings.  Stiles and he had been purchasing presents for the few months, Stiles expertly wrapping them, because when Derek tried, Stiles just laughed and said it looked like a toddler did it.  Walking over to his two kids, Derek kneels and places the boxes in front of the kid.  Sitting cross legged, he pushes the present wrapped with pink kitten wrapping paper to Tessa and the present wrapped in Mickey Mouse wrapping paper to Christof.

Both pups lunge for the presents, but a throat clearing noise from Derek stops them.

“Pups, we’re going to open them one at a time,” Derek explains.  “Christof you first, then Tessa, then Eva can if she’s happier, and then we do it again till all the presents are open.”

Christof and Tessa nod, Tessa sitting back and eagerly watching as Christof rips open the present.  Stiles smiles fondly down at them, patting Eva on the back.  Derek watches with a big smile on his face, as Christof looks with wide eyes at his present, a Lego pirate ship.

“Daddy can I make this now?” Christof asks, going to open the box.

Shaking his head, Derek tells, “No pup.  Maybe tomorrow, we don’t have time today.”

Christof pouts, looking for Stiles, hoping he’ll help him.  “Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes,” Stiles laughs.  “Daddy is right, we don’t have time today.  We have to go to Grandma’s today, remember pup.  I promise though, that I’ll help you build it tomorrow.  Okay?”

Christof seems okay with this, and turns his attention to Tessa, who rips open her present.  She happily holds up a Barbie doll, for Stiles to see.  “Look Mommy it has a boo dwess on.”

“Wow,” Stiles says, acting as if he had never seen the doll before.  “Santa did well this year, he got you two awesome gifts.  Do you think he got your sister something cool too?”

Both pups nod, and watch happily as Derek grabs one of Eva’s presents from under the tree.  Stiles gently places Eva on the ground, Stiles lap filled with his growing stomach.  Eva quickly crawls toward Derek’s lap, pulling herself up onto it.  She hasn’t mastered walking yet, so crawling is her main way of getting around.  Derek and Stiles have a bet going, each thinking they know when she’ll walk.  Stiles thinks she’ll learn to walk before the end of January, while Derek isn’t quite sure.  She cries her eyes out when she falls and seems more than happy to crawl around, and is pretty fast at crawling.  And if Eva does want to walk she screams out for Derek or Stiles and has them hold her hands as she walks around the house, but if you let go she starts to cry and falls onto her butt.

Derek places the gift in front of Eva, who begins to grab at the sparkly wrapping paper.  She sucks happily on the pacifier Stiles had given her, as she attempts to open the present.  After failing to rip the paper for about a minute Eva lets a frustrated sound out from behind his pacifier.

“Don’t worry Daddy will help,” Derek tells, extending his claws out ripping a strip down the front of the box.  It gives Eva a grabbing point, the baby extremely happy to start getting at her toy.  Eva rips all the paper off and happily lifts up the box, mimicking what her siblings had done.  Everyone laughs, Tessa and Christof trying to see what she got.

“What did you get Eva?” Stiles asks, even though he knows what he wrapped and can see the box.

Eva spits her pacifier out, Derek catching it before it hits the ground, Eva babbling, “Bebe.”

Derek and Stiles both smile, proud that their baby girl recognized the mini baby doll they bought for her.  It’s a about the size of Derek’s hand and when he say it he thought it was super cute and perfect for his smallest pup.

“That’s right it is a baby,” Stiles says, rubbing his protruding stomach.  Derek watches as Stiles rubs his belly, where his next child sleeps. They know it’s a boy and another alpha, and will be born at the end of February or the beginning of March.  The name hasn’t been chosen yet.  Every day the two change their preferences, the list of names growing longer each day.  The two did the same with their last three kids.  They took the most time with Eva, not picking out her name until three hours after her birth.  Derek cannot believe how big Eva is now, as she sits in his lap.  He remembers holding her right after she was born, her first cry, how she automatically looked like Stiles twin.  Now she’s going to be a big sister!

“Christof,” Stiles says, breaking Derek out of his trance.  “Why don’t you go pick another present out from the tree and open it.”

They all open their presents quickly, move to breakfast, and now need to get ready to go to Talia’s, Derek’s mother’s house, where they’re going to spend the day.  The family always spends Christmas Eve with Derek’s pack, the entire pack exchanging gifts at Derek and Stiles house and spending time with their children.  Stiles father also comes over on Christmas Eve, soaking up time with his grandchildren.  Then Christmas is dedicated to going over to Talia’s to see the family.  Peter, Lydia, and Dalilah will be there along with, Laura, her husband, Laura’s twin boys, and Cora, and of course Talia and her husband Todd.

Derek and Stiles walk into the living room, hand in hand, where they had left the kids while Stiles tidied up the kitchen, while Derek got changed.  Tessa sits on the couch hugging her Barbie doll, talking to it quietly, as if having a conversation with it.  Christof lays on his stomach in front of the TV, kicking his legs, watching _Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer._ And Eva sits, propped up with a pillow, sucking on a sippy cup full of apple juice, watching the TV with her brother.

“Okay pups time to get ready,” Stiles explains, as Derek switches off the TV.

Derek scoops up Tessa and holds out his hand for Christof, who grabs it, a little annoyed that the movie was turned off.  Stiles sticks his hand out, Eva grabbing it and standing herself up.  Stiles goes to walk out of the room with her, but stops taking a whiff of the air.  He then, bends down slowly and hoists the pup onto his hip.

“Somehow miss messy here spilt the juice all over herself.”

“How is that even possible?” Derek questions.  “It’s a no spill cup.”

“Tell that to our sticky pup,” Stiles laughs.  “This one needs a bath.”  He then looks at Derek with large puppy dog eyes, Derek knowing what Stiles wants.

“Fine,” Derek tells.  “You can give her a tongue bath, but make it quick.  You do not want to feel the wrath of my mom if we’re late.”

Stiles grins from ear to ear, plopping down on the couch.  He quickly undresses Eva, starting to lick off the juice, the pup giggling with delight.  Derek smiles at the two as he walks out of the living room, moving up the stairs.  Derek loves to see Stiles and his pup so happy.  Christof runs ahead of Derek who holds Tessa in his arms, Christof darting into his room.

“Daddy,” Tessa starts.  “I bath too?”

Derek chuckles.  “I don’t know, you do smell pretty stinky.”  Derek gives his daughter a big whiff, who in reality smells like strawberries and snow.  “I might have to give you a tongue bath.”

“Tongue bath for babies!” Tessa exclaims, as Derek playfully tries to lick her face.  “No!”

“Okay, okay,” Derek laughs.  “No tongue baths.”  Derek moves into Christof’s room, placing Tessa on the rug.  The Alpha spots his son sitting quietly on the bed, playing with his teddy bear.  “Tessa why don’t you play with your new doll while I get your brother into his Christmas outfit.”

Tessa nods in response, adjusting the dolls dress, and walking it across the rug.  Derek steps to Christof’s wardrobe, where his Christmas outfit was laid out by Stiles the next before.  Its’s a blue and white horizontal pinstripe button up and khakis.  With a hand wave, Derek beckons Christof off the bed and next to him, so he can get him dressed.  Christof is the easiest to get dressed, meaning that after thirty seconds, he’s dressed and ready to go.

“Daddy can I wear my Spiderman shirt?” Christof asks, giving Derek the quivering lip he mastered after seeing Stiles do it so many times.

“Sorry buddy we all have to dress nice and fancy for Christmas,” Derek tells.  “But you look like such a handsome boy in your Christmas clothes, everyone is just gonna want to eat you up.”

Christof squeals, as Derek pretends to try to eat Christof.  Derek then scoops up his son and daughter, moving to Tessa’s room to get them dressed.  Derek praises Stiles as he spots that Stiles laid out three different dresses for Tessa.  Tessa and Eva are always hard to dress.  Eva hates wearing clothes, period, while Tessa is picky with what she wears and likes to choice it herself.  If you force her to wear something she doesn’t want to, she screams her head off and cries.

Bending down, Derek deposits Christof on Tessa’s carpet, as he walks toward Tessa’s toddler bed, where the dresses lay.

“Okay princess,” Derek coos.  “Which dress do you want to wear?”  Tessa looks blankly at the dresses, obviously unsure.

“This one?” Derek asks, holding up a red sparkly dress with a flowy bottom.

“No!” Tessa protests, swatting the dress.

“Okay,” Derek laughs.  “What about this one?” Derek holds the second dress, a navy blue sweater like dress that’ll go pack her knees.  Tessa thinks about it for a moment, before nodding happily, grabbing the soft warm fabric.

Derek dresses Tessa quickly, Tessa yawning as he does it.  Tessa woke up earlier than usual, meaning she was already ready for her nap.

“Seepy Daddy,” Tessa tells as she cuddles into Derek’s shoulder.

“I know pup,” Derek tells, leaving the room, Christof running into Eva’s room where Stiles is.  “You and Eva can take your naps in the car.”  Hopefully the two will do this, and not have tantrums when they get to Talia’s.

Derek carries the sleepy Tessa into Eva’s room, bouncing her up and down, trying to keep her awake.

“Mommy I look handsome!” Christof tells, pulling on Stiles dress.  Derek notices Stiles has changed into a formal red maternity dress.  Stiles stands next to Eva’s changing table, where his daughter is naked, waiting for her diaper to be changed, sucking happily on her pacifier.

“You do, monkey,” Stiles tells, strapping on Eva’s diaper.

Derek and Stiles do a quick switch, Tessa wanting Stiles.  Derek then goes and picks up Eva, tickling her belly.  Eva giggles, having left her pacifier on the changing table.  She then lets out a loud yawn, tucking her head into the crook of Derek’s neck.

“We should get little miss dressed, because our little princesses are all ready for their nap,” Stiles tells, kissing Tessa’s head.  “I’ll bring these two to get their teeth brushed.  Can you get Eva dressed?”

Derek nods, moving toward Eva’s dresser, where the outfit is laid out.  Stiles herds Christof toward the bathroom, carrying a tired Tessa, leaving Derek to get Eva ready.  Luckily Derek already got dressed after dinner, meaning that after Derek successfully puts the dozing Eva into her light red frilly dress, the whole group is ready to go.

Stiles and Derek get the kids into their coats and place them in the car, giving Christof an IPad and headphones so he doesn’t disturb his siblings as they nap.  The ride to Derek’s parents’ house is a half hour long, all the kids behaving nicely the entire time.  Tessa and Eva slept soundly, while Christof watched _Paw Patrol_ on the IPad.  Derek and Stiles enjoyed the quietness, Derek taking quick glances as he drives at his husband, who looks outstanding in his dress.  Omegas wear dresses all the time, but Stiles only does when he’s pregnant, and Derek cannot get enough of him in dresses.  He really wishes Stiles wore them more often.

The large family pulls into Talia’s driveway, Stiles and Derek carrying their kids into the house.  Tessa and Christof strip off their jackets quickly and rush into the house, while Eva holds onto Derek with all her might, barely letting Stiles take her jacket off.

“You’re here!” Talia exclaims, moving into the foyer, Todd trailing behind.  Talia gives Stiles a quick hug, and then sticks out her arms for Eva.  Eva gives her one look before hiding her face into Derek’s neck.

“Is someone shy today?” Talia laughs, giving her son a quick hug, as Todd does the same.

“Eva just woke up from her nap, she’s just a little tired.  She’ll be much more fun after she wakes up,” Stiles explains.

“I understand, Derek was the same way,” Talia tells, smirking at Derek’s annoyed expression.

“Nap!” Eva squeaks, picking her head up for a moment.

“Yes, beautiful girl,” Stiles coos.  “You just woke up from your nap.”

“Where’d the two speed demons run off too?” Derek asks, peering past his mom and dad into the big house.

“They gave as some quick hugs as they ran into the kitchen,” Todd explains.  “Everyone is in their eating some lunch.”

“Thanks Dad,” Derek says as they all walk toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Derek and Stiles spot their family.  Lydia and Peter stand around the kitchen island, across from Laura, Mark, Laura’s husband, and Cora.  By the kitchen table, Laura’s seven year old twin boys, Ben and Henry, run around chasing Tessa and Christof, Dalilah toddling after them.

“There you are brother,” Laura chirps, rushing toward Derek and Stiles, pulling them into a big group hug.  “I was about to wonder if those two drove themselves here.”

Stiles and Derek greet the rest of the family, grabbing some lunch.  Eva still does not want to be put down, holding onto Derek for dear life.

“So have you two chosen a name yet?” Lydia asks, gesturing toward Stiles stomach.  Derek had pulled over a chair for Stiles to sit on, not wanting him to be on his feet for too long.

“Not yet,” Stiles explains, rubbing his stomach as he throws some chips into his mouth.

“Are you two going to wait like last time and decide after they’re already born?” Laura asks.

“We’ll pick the name when we come up with the right one, there is no rush.  We still have two months,” Derek explains, rubbing Eva’s back.

Suddenly Eva pops her head up, watching as Talia walks into the room.  “G-ma,” Eva shouts, reaching for her.

Talia happily takes her from Derek, swinging her around.  “It looks like someone is happy now,” Talia laughs.

“Happy!” Eva mimics, clapping her hands.

“Yes you are,” Talia chirps, kissing her granddaughter on the head.

Everyone eats lunch, Derek and Stiles forcing their too excited kids to eat.  After they all adjourn to the living room, where presents will be opened.  Derek and Stiles sit on one couch, one of the three in the room.  Derek and Stiles sit on the ends, Tessa and Eva sharing Derek’s lap, while Christof sits next to Stiles’ who rubs his protruding belly.  Christof places his hand on the stomach quickly, thinking no one is paying attention, whispering “Merry Christmas baby brother.”  Stiles and Derek hear the whisper clearly, Stiles also feeling the tiny hand on his stomach.  As if answering the baby in Stiles stomach kicks happily, right where Christof’s hand sits.  Christof pops back at the feeling, grinning from ear to ear.

“Did you feel that Mommy?” Christof asks, shooting up.

“I did,” Stiles laughs.  “Your brother is excited to meet you.”

“He’s also saying Merry Christmas,” Derek explains.

“When’s he gonna be born?” Tessa questions.

“Soon pup,” Derek explains.  “Right after Christof’s birthday.”

“Baby play with dolly?” Tessa questions, hoping to get another person to play with.

“Maybe pup,” Derek tells.  “But your new brother is going to be very small for a long time, and won’t be able to play, just like Eva was.  But after he gets a little bigger I’m sure he won’t mind playing dolls with you.”

Tessa smiles at this, hugging the doll she got this morning against her chest.  Talia moves to the Christmas tree, and pulls out the boxes for her grandchildren, handing one to each.  Ben, Henry, and Dalilah immediately tear open their gifts, while Tessa, Christof, and Eva, wait.  Each stares straight at Stiles, waiting for their queue to open the presents.

“Go ahead pups,” Stiles tells.  Derek watches with love as his obedient, well behaved children, rip the paper, and smile widely at their gifts.

“Look what I got,” Christof exclaims, showing Stiles his knew Nerf gun.

“Wow,” Stiles answers.

“Mama, Daddy, I got clothes for my doll,” Tessa says happily.

“Bock,” Eva shouts, patting the box of blocks she was gifted.

“You all got such good presents,” Derek says.  “What do you say to Grandma and Grandpa?”

“Thank you!” All three kids scream in unison.  Derek pats himself on the back as he sees Laura’s rowdy twins, now kicking each other.  His pups are very well behaved.  He has Stiles to thank for that.  Derek thinks about his next pup, and how he’s probably going to be the same, or maybe he’ll be a little demon like the twins.  Either way, he’ll love him more than anything.

The three pups, jump off the couch, running to their cousins to show them their gifts.  Well in Eva’s case crawling.  The pups all end up in a small circle, playing with their new toys.  Stiles and Derek are about to get up from the couch, when Talia stops them.

“No, I am not done with the presents,” Talia tells, grabbing the gift Todd hands to her.  Talia moves to the couch Stiles and Derek sit on, and hands Stiles the present.

“Talia you didn’t have to get me anything,” Stiles tells.  They had determined that she didn’t need to get them anything, and that she only has to by the pup’s gifts.

“Oh it’s not for you,” Talia explains, walking toward the arm chair she had been sitting in.  “It’s for my newest grandchild.”

Derek hadn’t even thought that someone would get their unborn child a gift.  Stiles and Derek had been working on the nursery lately, changing the old guest room into the room for their next child.  They painted the walls a light blue and brought in Christof’s old crib, but besides that they haven’t done much.  Stiles opens the gift carefully, revealing a plain white box under the wrapping paper.  Derek watch with great excitement as Stiles opens the box.  Inside, sitting atop tissue paper, is a red onesie.  On the front in large bubble letters it reads, **Grandma’s Little Pup**.  Derek smiles with a large grin at the onesie, already picturing it on his little pup.

“It’s perfect,” Stiles says, tearing up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kids ages:  
> Christof: 4 almost five  
> Tessa: 2 almost three  
> Eva: 1 or 16 months  
> New baby: 7 months in the womb
> 
> LMK what you think. I'd love to hear ideas!


End file.
